Our Favorite Heroes Go Back In Time:The Lighting Theif
by In Demigods We Trust
Summary: The heroes go back in time to read with the gods. But who are they? Who are these heroes to come? What date are the heroes in? The answer to your questions will be answered in this humorous, romanctic, and family story.
1. Where Everyone at!

Hey Guys and Gals! My name Water Head/Tatyana if you didn't know. Check out my other story called "Water Head" when you get the chance thanks.

* * *

**Hazel's Pov**

I was just getting finish with the fight at Camp Jupiter when a gold light took me

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was just getting my clothes on and thinking about my missing boyfriend. Me and the others was getting ready to set sail on the _Argo 2_ to go get him from the Roman camp. Untill a blinding grey light engulfed me.

**Thalia's Pov**

"Got cha you beastly monster" I said and my sisters (The Hunters) started to clap. That was the first mission Artemis let us go on by ourselves. "ok hunters y'all can go have dinner I'll catch up to you later" I turned and ran into the woods untill a dark blue light surrounded me.

**Nico's Pov**

"I hate being grounded just because I insulted Demeter's cereal she ground me wait untill my father come back home he'll let me out" I muttered right before a black light circled me.

**Jason's Pov**

I was watching t.v in the big house when a bright blue and white light got me.

* * *

If there something you think i can add tell me. I not done with this story but i will update when ever i get a chance.

Who ever answer this question i'm going to datacate my next chapter to them here goes:

What was Chiron name at percy's school? (Hint:The answer in the lighting theif book)


	2. The gods meet the future half bloods

_Hey y'all. Like i said i was going to datacate my chapters to the first person who answer my question and so i datacate this chapter to **A cutie in dreams and Pjacksonlover3** your awesome. The answer was . Thank you_

* * *

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I was yelling untill i fell on this bright yellow couch.

Then i seen Thalia and her brother Jason then came Nico. Their was this other girl i didn't know though she was kind of dark skinned. Now that i think about it she look like Nico kind of.

"OW" I heard Nico and Jason yell since they landed on the floor

"How come you Thal's landed on the couch but Jason and I had to land on this stupid hard floor" Nico asked

"Because... GIRLS RULE BOYS DROLL" Me and Thalia was laughing after we yell that together

"QUIET" a voice thunder.

I turned and notice the gods and goddesses sitting looking at us

"Who are you demigods" My mom said while looking at us

"Mom it's me Annabeth"

"A-a-annabeth, you should be 6 years old right now" Mom looked at me

"Wait what year is this"I asked

" 2001 why" Zeus said

"YES WE WENT BACK 10 YEARS IN TIME" Nico shouted while jumping up and down

"shut up" Thalia slapped him upside the head

Nico justed pouted but he stopped

"yes now who are you"Hera said looking annoyed

Then there was another bright light and a note appeared in my hand

"well read it" Hades said looking bored

_Dear gods of the pass and halfbloods of the future_

_We sent 4 halfbloods back in time to read the 5 books of our favorite hero _

_PERCY JACKSON_

_with the gods. Please let the halfbloods say their name and parentage but not their description. DO NOT DESTROY THEM I REPEAT DO NOT DESTROY THEM. _

_We will send some more people in soon._

_From The Fates, Apollo, and Hermes(The coolest most partyest gods ever)_

"Um partyest isn't a word" Athena corrected Hermes and Apollo

"What ever"Hermes and Apollo said

"ok introduce yourselves young ones" Hestia said

"Well I'm Annabeth chase daughter of Athena" I said smiling at my mom. She smiled back

"Um i'm Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades before you start yelling at him i was born like 70 years ago so yeah" Nico said even though i can tell he was nervous

"My name Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus leutinet of Artemis" Zeus smiled at her.

"W-w-what happened to Zoe"Artemis suttered

"Long story"Thalia said sadly

"Hey i'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter Praetor of Camp Jupiter"

"Hello i'm Hazel **(if you know her last name tell me) **Daughterof Pluto"

"What romans doing with greeks"Hera yelled

"I don't know maybe because of you" Jason said while all of us was glareing at her

"How dare you speak to the queen of the gods like that" Hera said about to blast them

"Honey IF YOU DARE KILL MY KIDS..." Zeus left his treat in the air

"Hera DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILDREN"Hades said glareing at her

"Don't even think about shooting my daughter"my mom said looking muderous

"FIne"Hera said sitting back down

"Hey look their a little boy" Thalia said pointing behind the couch

"Hey sweet heart come on out" I said softly

He came out from behind the couch and ran to me. I picked him up and *Gasp* "P-p-percy"

"H-h-hi" little Percy said

"How old are you"I asked bout to cry

"I'm 6 years old"

"Um who's the punk" I heard Ares say but i didn't answer

"I'm Percy you big ugly man"

Everyone started laughing

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT PUNK"

"Ares leave him alone he's just 6 years old"Poseidon spoke up

"Fine you got lucky punk"

Percy just stuck his tongue out at him

"Ok let's start reading" Demeter said

"WAIT" Aphrodite yelled

"What Aphrodite" Zues said impatient

"I want to hold Percy" She said "Percy come here sweet heart"

"ok" Percy left my arms and walked over to Aphrodite. She pick him up and said "Ok lets start now"

"I'll read" I said raiseing my hand

* * *

OK people this isn't the end of the story but here's another question:

When was the first time Annabeth gave Percy a kiss?


	3. Reading the 1st Chapter

Hey i datacate this chapter to** Ukulele Pichu and NOCHURCHINWILD and Daughter of Artemis and Cahill and Silver Moon Huntress **for getting the answer right. The answer was in The Sea of Monster after the chariot race annabeth kissed percy on the cheek.

* * *

_**Nobody Pov**_

**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

"I have a feeling he's going to make a lot of water puns throughout this book" Thalia stated

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

**,close this book right now, Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**"T**rue" All the half-bloods said

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself I these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they_**** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us" All the men said while the women rolled their eyes

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No it's Perry Johnson"Mr. D said

Everyone looked at him

"What" Mr.D asked

"Your actually listening Mr.D" Annabeth asked

"No what gave you that thought Annabel"Mr.D replied

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**"**Yes"Everyone who knew him yelled

Little Percy just pouted

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha he agreed" Nico shouted while everyone laughed

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds likle fun"Annabeth and Athena smiled

"Sounds like torture"little Percy and Poseidon said smileing

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

"Haha i was right"Little Percy said. Poseidon just smiled

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games**

** in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, **

"Oh my gods this kid is pure gold" Apollo stated Hermes nodded in agreement while laughing along with everyone else

**But of course I got expelled anyway.**

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"NO! More tell us more this is amazing" Apollo said between bursts of laughter

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover** **in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. **

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard **

**on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Nice way to describe your best friend" Jason stated sarcastically

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Nice going Grover way to blow your cover" Thalia said shaking her head

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Aww but that's no fun" Apollo whined

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do IT DO IT DO IT" Everyone yell they really was starting to dislike her

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Ya so do I" said hazel "but not in my hair and definitely not mixed with ketchup" Percy mimed a gag motion and hazel nodded smiling little Percy was so adorable

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top **

**,and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a ****_stele, _****for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Monster" Thalia stated

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you ****_shut up_****?"**

"Well at least he's trying to listen" Athena said approvingly to percy who beamed up at her

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. **

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"And he ****_did _****this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

**and—"**

"GOD " Zeus stated looking at the little boy angrily "I'm sure Chiron will correct him " Poseidon stated

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See" Poseidon said. Zeus just ignored him

** "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"I can't believe it he just summed up the biggest war in our history in one sentence" Athena said looking down at Percy shocked

Artemis got up and got percy and took him to her seat. Everyone stared at her

"What" She asked

"We thought you don't like boys"Apollo said shocked

"This boy different"Artemis said. Everyone smiled at that

"Yeah Percy does that to everyone"Annabeth said then started looking said along with the other Demigods

Athena caught this and wonder what happened to this Percy Jackson boy

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Thalia stated

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Ha you think like a goat " Nico said at Thalia she just shocked him and glared.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. **

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"All men act like doofuses it's in their nature" Artemis stated "I hate them"

"But not me right" Little Percy said starting to tear up

"No not you sweet heart"Artemis said and Percy just smiled and hugged her

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Apollo smiled "so did I for I am the god of…" an arrow interrupted him as it landed next to his head Apollo gulped. In the mean time Little Percy got up and went to sit on Athena lap.

"I wonder how long she going to let him stay up on her lap"Nico asked Thalia. She just laughed quietly and nodded

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever ****_lived, _****and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That sounds awesome" Nico stated

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be ****_as good; _****he expected me to be ****_better. _****And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

Percy shivered and snuggled up to Athena more "I don't like storms" he said

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"It seems as though father and kelp head are fighting over something big" Athena looked over at Thalia and Nico who both shrugged "we have no clue what happens as we weren't in the first two quests Percy went on and we were never told the details"

"Wait Percy went on a quest when he was twelve" Hazel asked shocked and impressed

"He's been on a quest every year. Don't worry the books will explain"

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from ****_that _****school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

Thalia burst into laughter long with nico "truer words have never been spoken" nico stated

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Thalia snorted shaking her head fondly

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.**

"Aww" Hestia cooed

Hera smiled "see this is how you should treat your mother" Hephaestus snorted and Hera glared at him

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Artemis smiled slightly at this the boy really did care about his mother and what she thought of him it was a rare trait in males

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

** "**Percy best do something to her because she is pissing me off" Thalia growled out

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Someone needs a makeover" Aphrodite said from behind her hand mirror where she was applying even more makeup

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Athena gasped and looked down at the little boy Thalia looked at Athena apprehensively

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Your my Daddy"Little Percy asked

"yes little one"Poseidon smiled at Percy

"Yay do i have any siblings? Can you bring one in now if i do? What his or her name?" Percy asked while running to Poseidon

"Um No you don't have any siblings"Poseidon said

"Why don't you go play over there" Poseidon said to Percy while flashing a play area in the middle of the throne room.

"ok daddy" Percy yelled and ran to the middle. He started to play then went to Nico and started chatting and playing with him. Everyone smiled at that and then Annabeth started to read again.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"Oh" Nico stated suddenly remembering why she sounded familiar it was Alecto she was the only monster that called everyone honey it was slightly disturbing.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No don't guess your own punishment I just makes it worse that's one of the first rules" Hermes grumbled

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. ****_I _****pushed her."**

"Grover you are a brave satyr" Thalia stated smiling

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—****_will_**—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "****_Now_****."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Chh I bet it's not worse than mine" Ares boasted

"Actually it is I've been on the receiving end and its terrifying"

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster" Thalia said

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"don't be to sre son" Poseidon said looking worried

**I wasn't so sure.**

Like father like son

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon grumbled about how Chiron should pay way more attention to his son

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

Probably did thought Hades

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Holy shit he did the safe thing"

"Nico language" Thalia said pointing to the 6 year old

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Poseidon started to hyperventilate

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Uncle p your kid is amazing" Apollo said smiling

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on ****_Tom Sawyer _****from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A FURY you sent a fury after my son" Poseidon roared at hades looking incredibly pissed squeezing Hades looked scared "it wasn't me it was my future self I have no control over what he does" this calmed Poseidon down and he sat looking incredibly worried

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"How's a pen going to help him" Jason Asked

**"What ho, Percy!" **

**he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Oh so that's how a pen would help"

Poseidon looked down at his son in worry knowing that his son was destined to possess such a cursed sword made him worried

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Ares said and received a cold shower in return

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Swinging a sword is natural when your twelve!" Hazel asked in shock

"For Percy it is" Nico stated "he's the best swordsman in the last 300 years"

**The metal blade hit her shoulder**

** and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. ****_Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Hazel shivered at just the thought of those eyes watching her

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Nico snorted

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope" Nico said

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who" Poseidon asked

**I said, "Who?"**

Poseidon smiled

"Like father like son" Athena commented

**"Our ****_teacher._** **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"That really sucks now he's going to think he's going crazy" Thalia said

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."** **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?".**

"All right end of chapter who want to read next"Annabeth said closing the book

"I will"Thalia said

"How about we stop for the night. It's pass someone bed time"Athena said pointing to the sleeping child in the middle of the floor

"Ok" Everyone nodded they all flashed out

" I'll take Percy to his room. Hermes can you show these young ones to their room" poseidon said picking up Percy.

"Sure uncle p. Come on kids i'll show you to your room"Hermes said

Poseidon flashed out

Once Hermes showed the 4 Demigods to thier room he flashed out after saying goodnight to them. Everyone said goodnight to each other.

"Tommarow we'll read the next chapter" Annabeth said yawning and going in her room just like everyone else.

* * *

Ok everyone hope you liked this chapter. The next one would be up soon. THX

New Question: How old was Nico and Bianca when Grover and the others first found them?

BYE LUV Water Head/Tatyana/Daugther of Poseidon


End file.
